


Scars We Bear

by SammyJamm



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bee Alya Césaire, Bee Miraculous, But shes still there, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hawkmoth Defeat, Hawkmoth will be beaten, Identity Reveal, It's basically a warzone, Kwami Swap, On both hero and villain ends, Paris is in shambles, The miraculous breaks so she isnt able to be seen, Tikki kinda dies, Turtle Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Turtle Miraculous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyJamm/pseuds/SammyJamm
Summary: In the last year and a half of being Ladybug Marinette Dupain-Cheng has had to fight monsters made of her own friends as the heroine Ladybug.But now Ladybug is gone, Paris is in shambles, and Marinette starts to hear a familiar voice of someone she thought was lost forever
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette peered at the streets near her her home. Her body was leaned against the balcony, and for once in the last year and a half since she had become Ladybug, there was silence. The streets were quiet, but that might have been due to the streets being dangerous and destroyed, merely rubble from many un-healed akuma attacks. She licked her dry lips, the bracelet around her wrist felt heavy, wrong, and she felt undeserving. Wayzz was inside, asleep like she should with school in the morning. But she couldnt get to sleep. Behind her eyes that day played out, and it left her tossing and turning trying to ignore it and sleep with little success.

"Where did I go wrong?" She wondered out loud, hand trailing up to her bare ears. Her lip quivered and tears threatened to spill from her eyes. It felt hopeless, there was no Ladybug, no healer to erase the battle between akuma's. Just the new bee hero, Buzzword, herself as the new turtle hero, Jadeite and Chat Noir. The use turtle to lower the damage to people and infrastructure alike. It didnt always work, and now Paris was a warzone because of her mistakes. While rational thought told her she wasnt at fault, that the incident was accidental on both her and Chat Noir's parts, she was supposed to be better than what had happened. She wasnt allowed to mess up, and now that she had... Paris was doomed to craters and mind controlled people locked up in over crowded cells, and poor citizens forced to look like garish movie villains or monsters. And herself? She wore marks of her failure, everyone could see it when they looked at her, no mask could hide the scars she had now. Jagged and raised scars that started in a small ball at her chest rose up her neck and around her jaw to her cheeks. She wore turtleneck sweaters and her hair down to the left - where most of the scars were - to hide it. Regardless of what she did though, everywhere proved to be a scar of her failure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paris may be in shambles, but school goes on, until an akuma attacks like clockwork and ghosts of the past make themselves known.

Marinette moved a tuft of her hair to hide her face, head down, shoulders hunched. She sighed as she looked up at the school, and headed in. The school was quiet, many students missing due to being mindless akuma fodder, and others simply pulled from school for their safety. Chloe was one of them, sent to New York with her mother. Lila was too, Marinette was glad the liar had been pulled out and taken back to Italy by her mother. She was also glad to be untormented by the queen bee of the school, but she had to admit... she still felt hollow. A false victory born of a loss. 

"Hey Marinette," She turned to Alya running up to her, smiling despite the bags under her eyes. "How is everything going? Bakery doing okay after this weekend's akuma attack?" The black-haired girl shrugged. 

"We still have business at least... but maman's talking about moving away to live with grandma Gina..." She trailed off. She couldnt leave, she couldnt abadon Paris. It was her duty, as guardian and as a hero to defeat Hawkmoth so life could go back to the way it was.

Alya lowered her voice, hunching down as she put a hand on Marinette's shoulder. "And what're you going to do if your parents decide to move away?" Marinette grimaced. Alya was one of the only few who saw the incident that broke the earrings, scarred her. Marinette knew she could trust Alya with her life, the faintly golden bee comb glinting in the reporter's curly hair was testament to that. 

"I don't know Al, I cant just leave them with no note... I'd probably just try to use Kaalki to hop back and forth." Marinette frowns deeper, both sitting in their normal seats in Bustier's classroom, the pregnant woman sitting at her desk waiting for the whole five others to enter. Ivan and Mylene, Max, Nathaniel, and Nino. Adrien having been pulled out for his safety when the Ladybug earrings were originally lost. 

"Hey dudettes," Nino sat down in front of them, twisting to look up at the two girls with a wide smile. Marinette nodded to the DJ as he greeted them. 

"Hey Nino, are Chris and your parents okay?" Nino nodded to Alya's question. 

"Yeah, the little dude is doin' alright, he's fully with mom and dad now so they can keep a close eye on him. They're thinking of pulling me out though, which sucks... but I can understand where they're coming from, y'know?" Marinette nodded, and Alya gave her boyfriend a weak smile. 

"My parents would, but I cant just leave my best friend," Alya slung her arm around Marienette's shoulders. "Not saying you would babe, but-" Nino put a hand up, smiling faintly as he shook his head.

"Nah, I understand. With the twins I'm sure you could sneak out unnoticed. I'm... well with a house as small as ours, I dont think I could even open my window without being noticed!" Nino and Alya laughed, and Marinette smiled. It was times like these where it became easier to ignore the wreckage, and pretend like everything was normal. 

"Akuma alert!" And then the blaring alarm from everyone's phones broke the illusion like always. Bustier was on her feet immediately, ushering the five out the door and to the most secure room in the school. Alya and Marinette gave each other a look, and made their way to the back as more small classes joined them. When both of them were close enough to the back they ran to the nearest empty classroom and took out their phones. On the top of the screen was a bright purple alert from the Ladyblog's viewer submission page. An akuma of what appeared to be a woman was standing on a rooftop, three shadow-like monsters around her. 

"Oh that doesnt look good..." Marinette muttered, hand to her lips as she read the description. Tall, barely human, has ghost-like minions following her around but doesnt seem to be other Parisians. And the submitter had heard her talking about getting revenge on anyone who didnt know her loss. 

"It doesnt say where she was spotted, seems the person has their location turned off... darn. We'll just have to meet up with Chat," 

"Indeed, you two should hurry now to lessen the damage. I'm sure Chat has been notified as well.  
Marinette looked at Wayzz and nodded. She then glanced at Alya, already giving Pollen sugar cube. Marinette in turn reached into her bag for a green tea macaroon she now carried for Wayzz. 

"Ready? Transform moi!" Both girls called out loud, a clashing of yellow and green light poured from their hiding spot, and in the place of the teenagers was Jadiete and Buzzword. They were out a window in a second, the heroes pausing when a jingle came from both their weapons. Marinette swiped on her left gauntlet, the shield having been replaced by them for better mobility. A screen popped up from the armor. While Alya twisted her topper, opening up to a screen of her own. Chat's face danced on both their screens, his once shorter cropped hair now nearly shoulder length. 

"Hello ladies!" He ducked from an oncoming ghost, causing Marinette to flinch. "We uh... have a bit of an issue. I sent you both the street the akuma is on, and she - ACK! - She obviously doesnt want me here to ruin her revenge. Her attacks arent too destructive, but it certainly isnt sparing anyone who gets hit by them any grief! They seem to cause hallucinations, not too sure on this last part though. People just pale like theyve seen the living dead and start flailing around! But I gotta go, get here soon!" The recording came to an abrupt end, and Marinette grimaced. Alya fixed her weapon and slung it as far as she could. 

"Better make sure he doesnt get hit by those attacks, huh? We dont need a ghost Chat on our hands." Marinette nodded, her feet picking a steady beat as she made her way across the rooftops. It was familiar, and made her heart ache, but she couldnt let that get in her way as both heroes got closer to where Chat was last. Looking around he was right, a few people were yelling or crying, or cowering if they'd been caught outside. Both girls could see others inside their houses or shops peeking out to watch the fight. Some making accusatory glances at Jadeite, their once trusted heroine. 

"Oh good, I'm glad you two dropped in," Marinette jumped as Chat spoke behind them, she whipped around, heart racing. Chat held up his hands, and for a moment Marinette checked to make sure cataclysm wasnt bubbling in his palm. When she was sure it wasnt her shoulders relaxed and her breathing steadied. Chat'a green eyes studied her with sadness before looking to Buzzword and frowning.  
"I didnt see her akumatized object, but she does command only three ghosts. Each seem to cause a different effect." 

"Dont get hit by any, great plan." Alya quickly said, nudging Chat who gave a weak chuckle. 

"Yep, that's what I was thinking. We just need to trap her in a shell-ter bubble so we dont have to worry about too many people getting hit, and finding her item should be a piece of cake!" Chat grinned, hands on his hips. Marinette looked to the two before nodding and they were off. She kept the farthest away from Chat, her hear speeding up too quickly when she was in arms reach. 

"Hey! Ghostly!" Chat waved his hand over his head, launching himself to an adjacent rooftop while Alya and Marinette studied the akuma whose attention trained on the cat hero. 

"For the last time you mangy stray, it's Memoire!" One of the ghosts, a more bluish purple launched out, giving Chat seconds to dodge. The other two, a purple and more reddish purple danced around the woman donned in a silver armor and white ripped dress. In her hand was a deadly looking scythe she used to direct the ghosts. But she also wore a crown of bramble and thorn around her head that glinted menacingly with three colored gems coordinating to each ghost. 

"Hey, I'm not trying to pick a bone here, but theres something I gotta tell you!" Chat dodges another strike as Marinette looked to Alya and made a signal to grab the crown with her hand. Alya nodded, and moved away from the turtle heroine. 

"I think the ghost look is lovely, one of the better designed akumas to date. Seems Hawkmoth is getting better at designing!" Chat cartwheeled away, out of sight of Marinette, and her breath hitched.  
Marinette checked around her, and didnt see or hear Chat. It still sent her nerves on end, but she felt a bit better knowing he wouldn't appear behind her. She spotted a patch of yellow creeping closer to the akuma, and made her move, launching out of her hiding place. 

"SHELL-TER!" She called, and Alya also bursted into the dome before it's walls closed the akuma and Marinette in alone. The akuma shrieked, high and painful to Marinette's ears as she sent a single ghost at Marinette. The girl, frozen in place by both her power and the image of Chat rushing at her, palm outstretched with cataclysm ready, as the ghost struck her in the chest. She didnt hear what happened next, a dull sound of both Alya and Chat shouting as the akuma made her getaway as the shell-ter crumbled, and Marinette with it. 

"Oh... Marinette I'm so sorry," Marinette stood on her knees, eyes wide as she heard a familiar feminine voice. "I'm so sorry, I wish I could help you!" 

"Tikki?" Marinette's voice cracked, and she saw the reddish glow of her previous kwami, her teal eyes wide before the being of creation zipped in a circle. 

"You can hear me, oh Marinette this is wonderful, this is-" Marinette's ability to hear Tikki drowned out further and further, and the heroine reached out for her friend, her mentor, her pseudo-second mother as she faded from sight, and reality faded from Marinette's reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Hope you're enjoying this story! I had to edit the first chapter to add in Buzzword, but it really makes me happy to write, despite being so angsty.
> 
> Also posted a day early since I start irl school again tomorrow and I'd prefer getting a bit more of a viewership lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette not only heard Tikki, but has seen hear due to an akuma. Now the once proud heroine needs to figure out, was it just an akuma trick, or is her beloved kwami just barely out of reach?

There was a loud ringing in her ears slowly being dulled out by both Alya and Chat's worried voices above her. Groaning, Marinette tried to move to sit up, her head pounding. This was scarily familiar, and the pounding got harder as her heart beat faster. Her eyes snapped open, and despite how sluggish she felt, she scurried back from Chat with her chest heaving. His hands were held up as he flinched back. Marinette studied him for a moment then slumped, groaning again. Alya put a hand on her arm causing her to flinch. 

"Hey, we're here girl, you took a pretty nasty blow from one of those ghosts, I had to use my power long you to bring you back!" And true to her word, Alya was detransformed, Pollen on her shoulder munching on another sugar cub with lidded eyes. Wayzz beside her, looking at Marinette with a small worried gaze. She felt her mouth go dry. 

"You havent beat the akuma?" Alya shook her head. 

"No, our first priority was you girl, we werent going to leave you in the street like that. Besides, she isnt doing any physical damage to Paris. We could take the ten minutes to help you," Marinette drowned, anxiety bubbling and telling her horrible things. She wasnt aware she had curled up and started muttering them aloud until she felt a clawed, leather clad hand on her shoulder. Her eyes widened and she managed to get up quickly, grabbing the wrist of Chat's hand in the process and flipping him over onto his back in front of her. He wheezed out an apology and Marinette went into frenzy mode, apologizing and letting go of his wrist. She backed up and Chat helped himself up, brushing concrete dust off of himself with a sigh. 

"Let's get to beating that akuma so she cant ghost us anymore, yeah?" He took off, and Marinette slumped against a chimney wall, lip quivering. Alya put her hand on her shoulder, opposite to Chat's and opposite to the scars. 

"It's okay. He knows you didnt mean to, and he knows why you did it. Hes right though, we need to do some serious trekking to make sure the akuma cant make it too far." Alya offered a large grin, and then transformed in the blink of an eye. "I'll leave you with Wayzz to calm down and-" 

Marinette grabbed Alya's wrist as she made to leave. "WAIT!" She blurted out, grimacing at how loud she was. Alya tilted her head in question, and Marinette stammered out, "When the akuma hit me... I saw... well, at least I think I saw Tikki! I heard her too, apologizing before she noticed I could see and hear her... I dont know if it was the akuma but..."

"You want to hope it's her?" Marinette nodded as Alya enveloped her into a quick hug before pushing away, hands on both shoulders. "If it is her, we'll find a way for you to see her again, okay. I'm sure we can search the libarary and quizzes the other kwami, but for now we have an akuma to deal with, so let's transform and get this show on the road!"

Marinette nodded quickly, and called for Wayzz, transforming quickly. Both heroines rushed for where Chat had had gone, following the sounds of his taunting and the frustrated howls of the akuma. When they got to the two Chat was busy cartwheeling out of the way of all three ghosts shooting at him. When his green eyes caught the two girls he nodded and subtly made a scythe shape as he dodged. Marinette nodded, and started looking for ways to get the scythe, and her eyes widened when she got an idea. 

"B," Marinette rapper Alya's shoulder and made the taller girl lean down as Marinette whispered the plan into her ear. When she was done Alya grinned, and moved away to get into position. Marinette herself watched the akuma, repositioning herself as she moved, before finally taking a deep breath.   
"Riptide!" She called for the secondary power Wayzz had told her, the green trident forming in her hands. Marinette wanted no time jumping out of her hiding spot as the scythe was pointed at Chat and launched the trident. Out the corner of her eye she saw a blur of yellow heading towards Memoir, her trident taking the scythe out of the surprised akuma's hand and pinning it feet from her. It was seconds that Memoir was stunned, giving Alya and Chat enough time to get to the weapon and snap it in half. 

Marinette herself jumped down as Chat cataclysmed the black butterfly, now fading to dust in the air. She swallowed hard, but watched Alya touch the yellow glowing top to the akuma, the sludge-like substance cracking and falling away from her to reveal a teary eyed woman dressed in all black. She looked at the heroes, and then locked eyes with Marinette. 

"You!" She lunged, and Chat had to grab the woman, stopping her from getting to the turtle hero. Marinette's breath hitched as Alya grabbed her wrist tightly, but protectively. "YOU CAUSED MY SON TO BE TRAPPED UNDER RUBBLE AND DIE! YOU'RE NO HERO! YOU-" Marinette watched as the woman devolved into sobs, another man coming up and taking her from Chat and leading her back to a shop, glaring at Marinette. The turtle hero felt her own eyes well up with tears. 

"M'Lady, you're still a hero-" Chat attempted to reach out, but Marinette shifted away from his hand and out of Alya's own grip, shaking her head. 

"Not to them... not to the people who it matter most," She turned on her heel, and ran. She could hear Chat shout after her, but she managed to not be chased into an alley to detransform. Sliding down the wall she started sobbing, knees to her chest arms wrapped around. Wayzz sat on her arm until both of them heard a sound, and the kwami dove into a hiding spot, and Marinette started wiping her eyes when the person stepped into the alley. Her eyes widened when she saw,  
"Adrien?" His hair was longer than it had been when he was pulled from school and it suited him in her eyes. He wore a white varsityjacket, customary black shirt underneath, and a necklace with a silver ring. 

"Marinette? What are you doing back here?" She stuttered as he moved closer, using the wall to stand up. When he got closer he attempted to move some of her hair, but she caught his hand, fingers brushing over raised scars. 

"Sorry!" She let go of his hand quickly, patting down her hair. "I just... I uh..." She searched for an excuse, some reason to the scars and her reaction. Adrien hadnt seen them, hed been pulled out before he could. She had still been in the hospital. 

"Nino had told me something had happened... I'm uh... sorry." She waved her hand whicllyx anxiously laughing. 

"It's nothing really... um... just an accident, yknow? Clutzy me!" She opened her eyes a crack and saw Adrien grimace, but nod. "You don't... you dont think they're bad... do you?" Anxiety crept up her spine, and Adrien shook his head. 

"Of course not, I just... I'm sorry it had to happen is all, whatever accident you got into." Marinette smiled a bit, anxiety fading slightly. 

"So... what are you out here for?" She looked over his shoulder and didnt see his bodyguard, cameraman, or ever his father. "Where's Gorilla? Or Nathalie?" Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, cheeks flushing red. 

"Well... haha, I might have snuck out because it was starting to get too stuffy in that house with only three people for company." Marinette smiled slightly, chuckling into her hand. 

"Perfect boy Adrien, sneaking out?" Adrien grimaced and Marinette backtracked. "Not that I think you're perfect, er... I mean, you're a good person of course, I-" She started gesturing and Adrien took her hands, smiling slightly. 

"I know what you meant. Just dont say my name too loud, dont want fangirls to swarm us, right?" Marinette's mouth went into an 'O' and she nodded, cheeks ablaze when she remember Adrien was holding her hands. "Want to go get something to eat? I've been wanting to hang out with one of my friends for a while and it's lucky I found you," Marinette nodded as he dropped her hands. 

"Um, we could go back to the pâtisserie and I could make yousomething, a Dupain-Cheng special!" Adrien chuckled and nodded himself as she fidgeted with her hair. 

"I'd like that Marinette, you and your parents are the best bakers in Paris after all! Maybe you could even teach me how to bake something!" Marinette smiled wide as they started walking, her anxiety fading even more. It was nice being able to talk to Adrien, actually talk to him. Maybe it was a good thing he had been away, she wasnt a completely stuttering mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Chapter three, wow, I'm glad I've made it this far since I tend to fizzle out about three days in. I'm going strong though, and I have some art up on my tumblr too! SomftAngst if you want to check it out... and if you want to check out some of my old stuff too


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette takes Adrien to the bakery, and both have a fun time in each other's company

Opening the door for Adrien, Marinette smiled. The bakery was thankfully mostly untouched, even as close to the school as it was. She could hear her parents watching the news upstairs. They closed earlier now that there was no one to heal the akuma damages. They were one of the few who didn't hate Ladybug… hate her. She knew it was because she'd told them she was Ladybug after the incident. How could she have explained away what happened so easily? All anyone knew was that the Ladybug miraculous was damaged, and she was now the new turtle hero, and- 

"So, what should we bake?" Adrien's soft voice and gentle squeeze of her hand brought Marinette back from her spiraling thoughts. 

"Oh… um…. Well, we could bake really anything you want! I know how to bake almost everything and we still have enough ingredients too so yeah… you're um… choice." She stumbled over her words and Adrien smiled faintly before humming in thought. 

"Well, how about some chocolate croissants?" Marinette nodded and put on her apron, and gave Adrien a spare one. She paused though as she touched her hair. She hadn't baked in front of anyone, so never hesitated to put it up. Her lip quivered before Adrien put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Are you okay?" She nodded quickly and started anxiously laughing. 

"Yeah just… um… haven't put my hair up in front of anyone in a while is all, the uh… scars and all. I prefer um… hiding them." Adrien grimaced and she felt she'd done something wrong before he hugged her. Letting out a quick 'eep' she fell into his embrace quickly. 

"You're still an amazing girl Marinette, scars or not," He pulled away, and smiled, green eyes shining. "You don't have to hide them from me, okay?" Marinette felt her eyes well up as she nodded. Alya had said something similar to her, how she didn't have to hide behind a mask. But the pain was all still too fresh then. But now, a good half year after? Being told by someone she'd put on a pedestal for so long for his kindness? Her heart melted even more. 

"Thank you, thank you Adrien… you don't know how much it means," Adrien patted her shoulder and nodded as she slowly put up her hair. She gulped, knowing that while he couldn't see how bad the scars really were, he could see them. As if sensing her anxiety he clapped his hands gently. 

"So, what do we do first? I've never been able to bake before so I'm kind of in the dark here." Marinette chuckled as she got out the ingredients and utensils. Two mixing bowls, one for the chocolate and one for the bread, measuring cups, and a few other things, setting them on the counter. 

"Well first we'll start mixing our bread," She began, and the two of them went to work in a flurry, syncing with each other's movements like they'd done this a million times before. And when Adrien got flour all over himself he chased Marinette around the kitchen, the black-haired girl yelling at him about her brand new sweater and how long it'd take to get out of the crocheted material. 

And when they'd finished the chocolate he scooped some up on his finger, dolloping it onto her nose. 

And when they were cooking in the oven? Marinette and Adrien sat at one of the tables, talking. 

"So, how's school been? I miss seeing everyone." Marinette sighed. 

"Me too. Everyone except for like… five of us are still going in Bustier's class. Mine and Nino's parents are talking about removing us from school, and Maman's thinking of moving us in with Grandma Gina." 

"I thought your grandma moved around a lot though?" Adrien leaned in, an eyebrow raised. 

"Well, yeah. But she has so much stuff she has to keep somewhere. And she needs a mailing address so she can get paid to keep travelling. She offered us to move in there… but I can't leave Paris." Marinette slumped in her seat. 

"Why can't you leave Paris?" Marinette panicked, she couldn't admit to being Ladybug! What if Adrien hated her and never came back? 

"Well… uh, Paris is my home! I was born and raised here. I have hope that the three heroes can defeat Hawkmoth, y'know? Even if the ladybug miraculous is missing. She trusted me with the mouse once… I have to trust her even now." 

"She trusted you with a miraculous?" 

"Er… I… yeah. I was given the mouse miraculous once. But um… Chat saw me detransform so I wasn't allowed to have it again." Adrien smiles. 

"I'd love to see you with the miraculous… cause she'd trusted me with one too?" Adrien whispered that last part, and Marinette acted surprised, eyes widening. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. Only once though. I was given the snake and I failed her… I'd been unable to save her so many times I had to reset the akuma battle god knows how much. I think I over exaggerated the number though." Marinette blinked and put her hand on Adrien's. 

"I'm sure she doesn't think you were-" The ding from their time went off for the oven, and Marinette quickly grabbed the hot croissants from the oven, the air heavy with the scent of chocolate and bread. She took in a deep breath and smiled.  
"It's getting late and I'm sure you need to get home before you're found missing… take the whole thing," Marinette scooped all the croissants into a bag and held it out to Adrien. 

He took it with a large smile. "I had fun… call me sometime and I'll figure out when we can hang out again," 

"Even if you have to sneak out?" Adrien nodded, and winked before heading out the door. On the table they were sitting at was a chocolate croissant, still steaming with heat. She gently picked it up and took a bite, humming. For the first time in a while, she felt truly happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Been a while! School has been beating me up so I decided for a mostly fluffy chapter this time! I'm sure you'll all have enjoyed it!


End file.
